


Love and Hope

by Velocidragoraptor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocidragoraptor/pseuds/Velocidragoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin went off to Ealdor for a break, he captured by another sorcerer named Edson who want the power of Emrys. Back in Camelot King Arthur began to be worried about his lover and Court Sorcerer, he and the other knights sent out to find Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fic I hope you like it!

Merlin rides back to Ealdor to stay for a few days, Arthur said that Merlin needs a break from work. Which Merlin won't mind he can see his mother which he can't wait to see her again. Merlin and Arthur are lover only Gaius and Gwen know about their relationship. 

Merlin is Two days away from his village. He stop to rest for the night, he used his magic to make the fire. Arthur knows about Merlin's magic well everyone know now Merlin is the Court Sorcerer and magic is no longer an outlaw. He put firewood in the fire to keep the heat going, he use his magic to play with the fire, making the fire form into Camelot's crest. 

He chuckles until he hears something moving in the bushes. he stands up. "Who's there?" He looks around he ready his magic, a blast of magical energy stuck him hard. Merlin falls down hard on the ground gasp in pain he look around to see who it was. A man with a black cloak walks to Merlin and smiled. "Well, well, well Emrys." The man bend down to Merlin with a evil smile. "Shall we have fun?" Merlin glared and said a magical spell to blast the man away. 

Once he had time Merlin slowly stands up and limp away. The Man laughs as Merlin limp away from him, he never look back. He limps fast as he can but he step into a dangerous trap, hook like blade grabbed his shirt, he got caught by the hook. Merlin's eyes glow the hook release him with a piece of his shirt.

He got limping away, again another blast of magical energy stuck him harder than before he fell hard on the ground this time he yelled in pain. He started panting he has no idea what's going on, the man with cloak smiles once more grinning at Merlin. "Poor helpless Emrys." said the man. two other men grab Merlin by his shirt let his scarf fall off as Merlin passed out.....  
* * *  
Back in Camelot, Arthur has a feeling something's wrong, Sir Leon came out to Arthur. "Any word from Merlin?" Arthur ask looking at Sir Leon who shook his head. "Damn it, I'm so worried." He sighs looking at his paperwork. "Come and see me when you do." Sir Leon bow. "Of course Sire." he bows and walks away. Arthur look out the window and sighs "stay safe Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur start to get more worried about Merlin he send out the knight to find but they found nothing. but only Merlin's scarf..... Merlin is scared for his life now wishing for Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy I hop you like this and have fun with the chapter

"Still nothing?" Asked Arthur to Sir Leon who shook his head. It's been 2 days now and nothing from Ealdor saying that Merlin is there. "Thank you, Sir Leon" Said Arthur, Sir Leon bowed and walked away. "Damn it Merlin what happen to you?" He look at the same window looking at his kingdom. He send out Lancelot and Elyan out to the path where Merlin was taking to Ealdor. Gaius the court Physician walks to Arthur. "Sire?" Said Gaius. Arthur looks at him. "What is it Gaius?" He ask to the old man. "You're getting to worried Sire, you need to relax. I'm sure Merlin is fine, you know how powerful he is." Gaius stand next to Arthur. "I know Gaius but Merlin is my Lover I should be there with him." Said Arthur. "I know Arthur." Gaius pat Arthur on the back. 

* * *

Freezing cold water splash into Merlin's face waking him up coughing hanging with his arm above his head. The man with the cloak Grab his face turning Merlin's face to see any cuts. Merlin glares at the man who just smiles. "You have a Beautiful face Emrys." Said the man. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Merlin panting and in pain. "The Name's Edson I'm a sorcerer like you." The man said letting go of Merlin's face. Edson snap his fingers a man from before cut Merlin's shirt off with a knife. Edson touch Merlin's bare chest and back like he examining Merlin. "And a beautiful body." Edson smiles evilly. "What are you going to do to me?" Glared Merlin. "Well have you ever heard of Runes, Emrys?" Edson smiles more ignoring the glare. "They're markings with power, they can stop magic, make you more powerful, set off traps. Pretty much Runes can do anything with magic if used right. They can even control people force them to use their magic against enemies." He said proudly. "What are you planing?" Asked Merlin. Edson stares at Merlin. "To use you, Emrys." He laughs.

* * *

Lancelot and Elyan and the other soldiers in the forest following Merlin's trail. They rode to the Camp site where Merlin was, when they stop they were surprise that everything is still here the Horse, Merlin's bags everything. Lancelot get off of his horse and look around. "Something must have happen." Lancelot said looking around. Elyan nods and get off his horse. "Yes but what?" Ask Elyan. Lancelot walk around he saw the hook like blade with a piece of Merlin's shirt he grab it and look ahead few feet ahead of him was Merlin's scarf. He ran over there and pick up the scarf. "Elyan!" He called for Elyan. Once Elyan runs to Lancelot. Lancelot show him the scarf. "Something bad happen here. We must tell Arthur." 

* * *

Merlin looking down sitting in his cell worried about Arthur. Edson walk to Merlin's cell and smiles. "Aww, what's wrong Emrys?" He laughs staring at Merlin. Merlin stands up and try his magic then nothing. "I already told you, you can't use your magic because of the Runes here." Edson laughs again. "You can try harder but it won't work." He unlock the cell, the two men from before grab Merlin twisted his arm tightly. Merlin yelled in pain. "Sorry about that Emrys but I don't want you to escape right now." Edson said walk away. The men force Merlin to walk. He doesn't have the strength to fight so he walk to a big room. The men push Merlin, he fell down, soon he got up looking around. "What is this?" he ask. "No time for questions Emrys." Edson said grab two shackles with out a chain in the inside them are markings the Runes. "It's time for the test." Edson smiles putting the shackles on Merlin. Edson cast a spell that active the runes. Merlin yells in terrible pain he fell to his knees yelling and screaming. 

* * *

"W-What?" Asked Arthur staring at Lancelot. "H-How? When?" He look confused and worried. "I don't know Sire, but Merlin was attack. We saw some blood, and the site look like there was a fight of some kind. We don't know what really happened Sire." Said Lancelot. Arthur shook his head. "Damn it." He look down. Lancelot gave him Merlin's scarf and the hook. "This is the only things we found, but there is no sign of Merlin." Said Lancelot as he hand over the scarf and the hook Arthur who took it. "Leave me."  
"But Sire." Said Elyan. "I said leave me!" Yell Arthur glaring at the two knights. They bowed and leave.


End file.
